


[gifset] The Sequestered Hill

by MySnarkySelf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Sleepy Hollow AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old evil is awaken by a witch to lead a vendetta against those who underestimated her. But she doesn’t know what she cursed upon her town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/61782977661/teen-wolf-au-sleepy-hollow-au-part-1)


	2. Chapter 2

  
 

  
 

  
 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/62270412917/teen-wolf-au-sleepy-hollow-au-part-2-an-old)


End file.
